


[Fanvid] Sapphire Bullets

by valoise



Category: Queen of Swords
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:19:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/pseuds/valoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparks fly between Montoya and Dr. Helm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Sapphire Bullets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rhoboat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/gifts).



> Music by They Might Be Giants


End file.
